A prime goal will be the completion of an acute stroke unit already under development and its integration into clinical research, patient care, teaching, and continued application of new therapeutic methods derived from supportive animal research. The unit will be capable of monitoring cardiovascular functions, neurological status, and electroencephalographic recording. We will determine the natural history of changes in the neurologic examination, the EEG, the blood pressure, arterial gases, and cardiac function in patients with the acute onset of focal brain iichemia, embolic hemorrhagic infarction, brain stem ischemia, lacunar diencephalic or brain stem infarction, subarachnoid and intraparenchymal brain hemorrhage. Training in acute stroke at multiple levels will be accomplished. Another immediate objective will be the testing of some proposed therapeutic measures whose efficacy is yet unproven. We will determine if the addition of platelet function inhibitors to n anticoagulant drug regimen will significantly decrease the incidence of transient ichemic attacks and brain infarction in patients with transient inscheic attacks who do not have significant extracranial carotid disease. We will deterine if the administration of systemic vasopressor drugs t the normotensive acute ischemic stroke patient will decrease the amount of residual neurologic dysfunction. We will determine whether the administration of antihypertensive drugs during the first week after an acute ischemic attack or infarction is beneficial or detrimental in the moderately severe hypertensive patient. We will determine if the development of brain infarction in patients with the recent onset of brain ischemia can be modified by the administration of low-molecular-weight dextran or by papaverine hydrochloride. Additional clinical studies, including glycerol administration, are planned after the above are completed. Additional patient studies will be planned whenever experimental animal ischemic studies suggest therapeutic regimens of possible benefit for the acute stroke.